BFCC Ballers
BFCC Ballers is the sixth episode of Battle for Corn Chips, released on March 11, 2018. Blue?, Left, and Four 2.0 were eliminated, and the challenge is a chain of catch. Elimination Plot https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pf0k2_tM2Sw "Hello Los Explosivos... and to be fair, most of The Sinister Sharks." "Now you were put up for elimination last time. Three people had tokens but none of them use them now, today we've got 25-" Blue?: "No. You are just here to ruin my own life. Excuse my own butthurt, sir, but it appears that what you did to me is really unnaceptable. Seriously. Communicating with someone in a different way, Too insensitive to even understand? Despisable. You think you will have authority on this-'" "Blue? I've had enough of you." -Blue? exploded- "Sorry Blue? it's not really my fault but no one can understand you. Oh yeah, and I'm getting rid of the diet one too." -Left exploded- "Sorry my man, but socks are for feet. Now let's get to the actual elimination." "Don't think I've spare you just because those two numbskulls are gone. If I call your name, you're safe." "'AND YOU GET bees." "Safe with 0 votes are Computery, Plastic Wallet, Fish Bowly, Green Starry, Knot, Tonsil Stone, Expo, Bubble Chat, Blender, Eraser Cap and Cola." "R.I.C. and Click got a vote each, they're safe." "Wii, Domino and David are safe too, they only got 2 votes." "Mister Snake and Purple Diamond one of you is safe with 3 votes... ...and the other is safe with 3 votes." "Got you didn't I?" Mister Snake: "AAAAAAAAA" "Now it's down to Four 2.0 and- Oh.. Blue?." "Well he's gone by the way, does anyone miss him?" Mister Snake: "No!" "Well Four 2.0, I'm sorry but you've been eliminated with 7 votes." Four 2.0: "IT'S TIME.." -A glow coming out of his eye- "No it isn't." -Four 2.0 exploded- Challenge Plot Today's challenge is to see how long we can keep a game of catch going. How does it work? Well, you start by saying in the comments who you'd like to throw a ball to, along the lines of this: "I'll throw a ball to (contestant), who'll catch it in less than (amount of time)." Please note that this amount of time cannot be more than three hours. To keep the chain going, the contestant you throw the ball to will need to reply to your comment within the alloted amount of time, and then specifiy who they throw the ball to. It has to be someone different than who you just got the ball from. This continues until someone slips up and the chain fails. Please note that you don't need to start a chain to count as having done the challenge, catching one of the balls is fine. Once a chain fails, anyone in it loses the challenge, and cannot catch or throw any more balls. Saying other things in your comments is not only allowed, but is encouraged too. Whoever's chain is the last one standing wins the challenge for their team, as well as the win token. You have until the fourteenth to start a chain, and the challenge will continue after that until the last chain falls. Results That was fast. The blog's awfully early, isn't it? What gives? Well, as it turns out, Los Explosivos failed before The Sinister Sharks could even really give it a shot. Yeah, the entire team managed to crash and burn in a day. Some pretty weird choices were made, like Computery tossing the ball to Mister Snake (even though he hadn't commented yet and the two had never spoken to each other). Maybe next time you guys need to coordinate things more before you play, hmm? Oh well. Trivia *This is the first episode to have a video. *This is the first episode to have three eliminated contestants. *This episode currently has the most eliminated contestants. *With Four 2.0's elimination, Computery, Blender, Nintendo Switch, Click and Wii are the only mechanical minds in the show. **Computery is the only one in Los Explosivos now. *The episode's name is a spoof of "BFDI Ballers". *This was the shortest episode, due to the chains going in no-time. Category:Episodes